ThunderFrost: Path to Redemption
by TheConsultingSH
Summary: Book two from Villain Hero School. Where he seeks redemption and trust. :3 Loki and Thor as couples! Loki is pregnant with twins actually! XD
1. I am what?

OOC: Second book of the ThunderFrost Series. First book is: Villain Hero School.

It has been 4 months, Loki still working on getting the Avenger's trust, finding it rather difficult then he predicted. He avoided his brother, a lot lately after the 3 months, usually not returning to his rental home knowing Thor would be there. He wasn't exactly running away, he's more fearful what others would think. He skips school much as he can. He placed his stomach, it was roundish like he eaten a lot of food that made him fat. His pants partially don't fit and he had to buy new shirt.

He rubbed his stomach, feeling the roundness of his stomach. He was confused, he doesn't eat much at all, how was he getting fat? The thought lingered. He was clueless he was pregnant with Thor's child from being raped in the bathroom one day. He took a deep sigh; he wasn't sure what to do. He was worried about his growing stomach. He pokes it gently, frowning. "Maybe I should go to the…No. They'll likely freak out of Asgardian Frost Giant God in a mortal hospital." He said with a deep sigh.

He took a sip of his hot coffee, ignoring the people around him. Well he can go to try to see Bruce Banner about this, since he's an avenger and not surprise of Gods here on Midgard. He took a deep sigh through his pale lips. He gotten up, throwing his empty cup of coffee away and walk out the coffee shop. He made his way down the street, wearing a black jacket to hide his stomach much as he can. It felt embarrassing, looking fat in a way. It wasn't very big bump, yet. He was a male; he likes to have a bit of muscle, not fat. If he told someone he doesn't eat much, they probably won't believe him.

He eventually found Bruce Banner's apartment, laboratory, and place whatever he wishes to call it. He walks up the short 3 steps and knocking onto the door 3 times. He waited for a moment before hearing faint muffle voice saying 'Come in!' He opens the door, allowing himself inside and closing it behind him. He swallows nervously, chewing on his lower lip. Too late to flee from extreme nervousness that seems to clump in his throat. "Over here!" Bruce voice called from down the hall on the left room, seeming to be the lab room.

He made his way down the hall, his eyes wary. He stops at the open door and peeks in, seeing Bruce working on something. Bruce looked up, blinking in surprised, not expecting Loki. "Oh, Hey Loki. Do you need something?" He asked in a calm voice. "Erm, yes and no." He said tapping his finger lightly on the doorframe. Bruce stares warily. "What is it?" He asked needing more information.

"Well I would go to your realm mortal hospital but I am not mortal or anything, they'll like freak out if they end up getting my blood or whatever." He explained before continuing. "I have been apparently gaining 'weight' though I physically fit and eat correct diet mortals typically eat to keep healthy. Apparently I am gaining weight even if I tried every diet from research. I am aware you do not trust me, but you have my trust, along with the Avengers group." He said calmly.

Bruce looks at him carefully and thought for a moment. "You skipped school a lot, reasons?" He asked immediately. "I just told you, because I am gaining weight and I do not know why. I hate being out in public in…this…condition. It's embarrassing and I am helpless to know to what is causing it." He said to him with a frown playing at his lips. "Alright, I'll help. Let me see the main source of the problem." He said calmly. Loki eyes narrowed but did so, pulling his jacket off and place it on a chair nearby. He lifted his shirt, able to see the bump or roundness of his stomach that slightly extends out. Bruce came over and examined the muscles and roundness, making a pondering look. "There aren't any fatty layers. I am not quite sure of this but I can take some blood and I can analyze it. It'll take about 1 or 2 hours to complete, so you can just hang out here. This is odd, it extends out a little and round if you are…But never mind my mind." He said calmly.

Loki stares at him worriedly, confused. Thoughts filled his mind, though none gave him any answers or reassurement. "Ok." He said, pulling his shirt down. He stuck out his arm out to him. Bruce took a needle and pokes it through a vein, taking a blood sample. He winced as blood was taken from him, it made him weary but he wants to know what is going with him. He watched Bruce work on his lab, looking through those microscope things which he really doesn't remember they are called.

He was half asleep on the chair before Bruce called him up. He got up to his feet, shoving the jacket on. "What's the result?" He asked him carefully. Bruce looks at the result, blinking in very much surprise. "I am kind of surprised, shock actually. Your hormones are similar to female characteristic for…pregnancy." He said with his eyes confused. Loki blinks in shock. "I am what…?" He said with total shock, trembling slightly unsure what to say exactly. Him, pregnant? Bruce must get it all wrong.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked, his voice shaking. Bruce looks up at him and nodded. "Yes, the test never lies. Though if anything happens, I can try to help you. I don't know how much a shock this is to you or how you able to handle it. I would be too; I wouldn't able to know what to do. Though come next month for a checkup for progress if your unborn child." Bruce said, trying to reassure him.

Loki nods his head carefully and left the building. He felt tears streak his cheeks. Who was the father? He thought before trying to recall his memories. His eyes widen, choking a little. "No, it can't be…nono…" He said with horror. "Thor got me pregnant…the day he raped me." He said with his body trembling. He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

He vanishes into thin air, teleporting to his actual rental hotel room which Thor was doing homework. "Thor…" He said out his name carefully.

Thor looked up. "Loki?! Loki! I missed you!" He said with a joy in his eyes, getting up and going over to Loki and hugs him gently. Loki pushed him away and stares at him in tears. "Thor…I don't know if this is good news or bad news for you." He said with a frown.

Thor looked at him with a worried expression. "What?" He asked.

"Well, I went to Bruce for a problem…Well got the result. Apparently I am pregnant…With your child. Cause you did rape me." He said with a frown on his face.

Thor expression was blank and lost. "What…? Are you…What?" He said stupidly.

"I'm sorry." He said with a frown on his face. He felt tears streak his cheeks, he didn't want to cry but he was scared in a way. What the hell he supposed to do? Male, pregnant? He thought to himself. He wished this was a nightmare but it wasn't.

Thor hugged him gently, rubbing his shoulder gently. "It's ok, I'll help you, and I'll be on your side every step of the way. I love you. You do not have to be scared, you're safe with me." He said with a reassuring tone. Loki pressed himself against his chest, having one hand resting near his shoulder. "I-I love you too. I want to go take a nap, today just…shocking to me." He said. Thor nodded and helped Loki to the bed. Loki got onto the bed and curls up, he sighs before slowly falling asleep.

Thor was in shock but it was his fault for making Loki pregnant. He sighs and sat at the desk next to the bed, working on his homework quietly.

OOC: I hope this is good! Loki is in shock and very surprised. Poor Loki, who wouldn't be shocked or scared to know you pregnant with your brother, despite they are not related. XD Well Loki loves him brotherly and more than brotherly. :o


	2. Shocking news?

OOC: Loki is pregnant! What shocking news is this to him! Well let's see if he able to handle it. xD

Loki slept for hours with little movement other than small shifting of how he lays on the bed. His dark raven hair fell onto his face. He kept his face hidden into the soft pillow. Thor glanced over towards him in a worried expression; he jumped a little when he heard the door knocked. He placed his homework aside, been working on his homework for hours, most of them are confusing.

He walks over to the door, opening to see it was Clint Barton. "Oh, hey Clint, I am surprised you're here. Something up?" He asked him with a raised brow. Clint looked up with his blue eyes glinting in the dim lighting. "Director Fury gave me order to fetch Loki Laufeyson for suspicious behavior." He said with a subtle frown, his hand remaining near his bow.

"What? I cannot give you Loki right now, he's asleep and things are crazy at this moment. He has reason for skipping school and I am trying to handle it." He said, feeling unease. "Thor, much I want to believe you, I have orders to follow, please step aside or we have to use force." He said with a stern voice, swat team was standing just few feet away down the hall watching with wary.

Thor swallows uneasily, glancing towards Loki who was sleeping in his bed. "Fine, but I am coming with you. I won't let anyone to touch him." He said with a deep sigh. He went over to the bed, he gently removed the blanket off his brother, wrapping a smaller blanket around him before picking him up into his arms.

Loki groans softly, his lips twitching before sighing in his sleep, pressing his head against the pit of his brother's arm. His face was pale, almost ill looking though he was partially restless. Clint looks at Loki face, he looked sick in a way but he wasn't sure. "Alright, well follow me then." He said in a stern voice, leading Thor out of the building, their feet clapping against the ground. The SWAT team followed in a safe distance away from them.

Clint opened the door, Thor stepped inside and other side of the seat before Clint joined him and closed the door behind him. Thor was trying to becareful not to wake up Loki; he brushed his hand over his hair, pushing some of hair dark hair out of his face. Clint gestured the driver to move.

Loki shifted in his brother's arm, opening his eyes a little seeing he wasn't in the room. "Thor…? What is going on?" He asked tiredly, his voice hoarse and felt dry. He was being carried and moved to where? He thought to himself. Thor looked down at him and smiles faintly. "Just get some rest, Loki. You're still half-asleep." He said reassuringly. Clint pushed a door open to a cell restriction, gesturing for Thor to place him here.

Thor jaw clenched, it breaks him to know he has to put his brother, his beloved into a damn cell. He gently placed Loki down on the bench bed like thing in the far back. Loki looks around, his eyes widen, he grabs Thor's shirt sleeve. "Thor? You promised…You lied to me…" He said with hurt glinting in his eyes. Thor met his gaze and frowns at the sight of his expression. "No I didn't. I am still here. I will still be here for you. I was forced t-" He was interrupted. "You didn't fight? You didn't fight to protect who you love? You just gave me up and place me in here? Is that all I am to you, Thor? A prisoner? Do I have to be your shadow still?" He said with hurt in his voice. Thor felt torn by this, his jaws clenching. "I wanted too but they had men with him…I couldn't hurt them and make things worse." He said with a deep sigh, guilt clawing at his mind.

Loki released his hand, resting his head against the bed keeping the blanket wrapped around. He closed his eyes and felt a tear threaten to pool over but forced it back. "Fine…" He said, being loss for words. Thor patted his arm once with guilt before leaving the prison cell which the door closed behind him. He felt so furious but kept his anger in.

Director Fury came around few minutes later, looking to Thor. "Thor, pleasant to see you here, don't you have homework to tend too?" He asked in a questionable tone. Thor looked up. "And abandon my brother here? No, I have already finished. What business do you have with my brother? He has done nothing." He said with slight anger in his tone but tried to hold his tongue. "He's gone missing for 4 months, occasionally show up to school but then be gone for days on end." He said in a serious voice.

Thor glares at him. "Because he's been ill! He exhausted and days on end he is weak!" He said with rage in his tone, his fingers clutching into his palm into a tight fist. Director Fury raised a brow. "He doesn't seem so sick to me. Everyone in the Avengers are exhausted, school tends to do that. I shall have to ask you to excuse yourself and leave this holding containment till further notice. Clint, may you lead Thor out of this room to more comfortable location?" He said with a raised brow.

Thor eyes widen in anger. "No! I refuse to leave! I'll behave but I refuse to leave my brother!" He said defensively. He stares at Director Fury in the eyes, or eye sort of say. "Fine but you shall not speak till I finished and concluded everything." He said in a stern voice. Thor nodded his head and looked down with slight sadness.

Director Fury opened the cell doors, stepping inside to examine Loki's that was lying on the bed half-asleep. "Loki Laufeyson, it seems you caused us a great cause of problems." He said calmly. Loki peeled his eyes open, looking up to see Director Fury. He pushed himself up right, leaning against the wall behind him. "Problem?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes. I provided you a school instead of being locked in a cell for the rest of your immortal god life." He said calmly. "Yes, I know. I did not abuse it; I was merely trying to recover from a condition." He said calmly. "What condition would that be?" He questioned carefully. He took a deep sigh, not sure if he should tell or not. He swallows uneasily, looking towards the window looking at Clint, Thor, and Bruce, who was standing in the background. "Bruce knows, ask him. He knows very well as much as I do." He said with a calm tone.

Fury turned to the window and glanced at Bruce in question. Bruce looked up and cleared his throat approaching near the window. "Ah, well yes. Loki does have…condition, sort of way." He said Clint glance at him with a raised brow curious of what the condition is. "Well? Don't have all day here." Fury spoke quickly. "Well he stopped by my place, he was having situation which he allowed to me to take his blood and examine it. The result I gotten was shocking and surprising. His hormones level currently is similar to female hormones for pregnancy. The test does not lie, Loki Laufeyson…is pregnant with a child." Bruce said with unease.

Clint coughed and choked. "Wait what? Your joking? This has to be, because this incredibly creepy. He's a male for good sake!" He said with confusion. "He's not human, Clint. He's an Asgardian Frost Giant." He informed Clint carefully. "This is…just very shocking to know. Wonder who the fa-" He said seeing Thor back away a little and look away with unease. "Oh shit, Thor is the father?" He asked with his eyes wide. Thor looked to him and eyes wide before speaking shakingly. "Yes…" He said with a frown. "That's messed up, fucked up your own brother…" He shrugs.

"Don't you dare talk to me like with that in that tone. We're not technically related…but this none of your business! I've made a promise I'll be at his side no matter what happens…I love him and I cannot see no wrong in that." He said with a growl. Clint didn't say anything, not wanting to piss of a God of Thunder.

Director Fury was surprised too, glancing at Loki, then to Clint, Bruce, and lastely Thor. "Is this true? If your lyi-" He was interrupted by Loki. Loki growls at him. "I am not lying!" He said, pulling the blanket off a little to where the blanket resting on his lap. He pulled his shirt up, pointing his finger at his round stomach. "I cannot lie to this! I may be a weaver of lies! Pregnancy cannot be lied you damn fool! You should watch your tongue before making such accusation. You lock me up for crime I did not commit. Far as I know, I am innocent!" He snapped harshly, his eyes narrowing into an icy glare. Director Fury eyes narrowed, glancing at his round stomach before thinking of what to do. "You're right. Though you skipped school, which in midgardian term, your breaking the law in a way. But I shall let this slip by. You may stay at your place but I will send private tutors to your place for you to catch up the 4 months you missed. After you give birth to your child, you will return to school a month later. You can allow us to baby sit your child." He said calmly, he wasn't a fan of this but guess this has to do.

Loki breathed out quietly and spoke. "How can I trust you to take care of my child if you locked me here for no such crime?" He questioned carefully. "Because last 4 months, we didn't bother you or break down your door. I am merely protecting earth from unknown doom but you were avoiding anything criminal for last 4 months." He said. Loki frowns and nods with a frown. "May I be free now? I am tired, weak, and still trying to cope with the news." He asked with his lips pressed to a thin line.

"Yes you may." He said, opening the cell doors. Loki pulled his shirt down, wrapping the blanket around himself, getting up and leaving out the cell room. Thor came over to Loki quickly and hugs him gently, his hand rubbing on his shoulder. "Come on let's get you home." He said calmly, helping him out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and take him back to the hotel.

OOC: There we go! xD Clint is in shock right now. He's very much surprised and shocked too. XD Clint: Males are not supposed to bare children. D: OOC: TO BAD! Clint: v.v


	3. Birth of the Twins

OOC: Well finally doing chapter 3, don't get mad at me. My muse is sDFGSDFGSFGWERHB.

Loki rubbed his stomach softly, frowning uneasily. He was pregnant; it was so awkward for him. He sighs deeply and groans. He was 8 and half month pregnant, his roundness of his stomach becoming more noticeable and unable to hide it no more. Thor been stressed out from having to handle his constant mood-swings and hungry all the time.

"Thor, I am hungryyyy." He complained with a grunt, his expression turning to that usual scowl. Thor made a grunt in the background. "I'll get your food in a minute." He said in calmest tone but there was an edge in his tone. Loki rolled his eyes and stares at the ceiling. He's been doing school in the room; Thor made him start walking around, mostly around the hotel building to keep him fit and healthy. It was annoying and he nags for hours on end. Though he manages to shut up when Thor kisses him.

Loki was shocked 2 months ago when got a check up on the child's growth, it was twins actually! He freaked out and told Thor not to pound him to hard next time. Thor choked on water when he said next time. "They're not going to be a next time. Twins! They'll exhaust us to no end." He said with a soft grunt.

He sighs softly, curling his hand around the sheets and pull it over him. Thor came out from the kitchen and handed him a sandwich. He took it and ate it in a few big bites and smiles. "Thank you." He said, licking the crumbs from his lips. Today was going to be a relaxing mellow day. His back pain subsided since his back not use to the extra weight of twins he carries.

Well that didn't last long at all, there was a grunt of pain and pressure. "Mm..nyeh…brother….Thor…" He said gasping out in pain, clenching the sheets tightly. "I-I think I might..go in….labor." He said painfully through his pale lips, sweat beading on his forehead. Thor eyes widen and felt almost clueless. Thor picked him up into his arms carefully and ran out the room. He rushed out the building and head towards S.H.I.E.L.D. infirmary/medical room place whatever.

Hours passed, the birthing process was quite difficult and Loki manages to burn someone with magic for just being a clueless idiot. Though the twins were born, both wrapped in blue blankets, indicating they are males. Loki was hooked up to IV lines and breathing mask since he had difficulty breathing during the time. Loki was tired, exhausted, clearly can be seen in his eyes and expression. He passed out half hour later after the twin's birth. They were 2 weeks premature but they said they looked healthy and about the right size and weight.

The twin slept in the same bed carriage; one had blonde hair with the tips of the hair a faint black color. The other was just black colored hair. The blonde boy had green colored eyes like his mother but they both had blue eyes since newborns always have blue eyes and would be a month before their real color surfaces. He didn't name them yet because he wishes to name them with Loki. Thor smiles, gently using his index finger and poke the blonde twin hand gently. Blonde twin small hand grabs onto his finger and squeezed softly.

"So adorable." He said, admitting they were adorable. He wiggles his finger lightly in the blonde twin's little hand, smiling. The raven black hair twin was sound asleep and looked rather peaceful. He kissed them on the head gently, stroking his hand over the blonde one's hair gently.

Loki woke up hour and a half later, free of pain and sweat. He inhales the air, removing the breathing mask and places it on the counter. He sat up, carefully removing the IV line in his arm, wincing a little bit. He healed the small prick wound easily. He turned his head to see Thor watching the twins, hearing a soft grunt and a whisper. "No don't pull on your daddy's beard." He said softly. Loki snickers slightly finding it amusing his beard being grabbed by a child.

He got out of bed, wincing softly but ignores the pain in his leg. He also had to get used to the sudden weight change, feeling rather light on his feet now. He restored his muscles and healed/removed the stretch scar and extra skin. He walked over towards them, he was curious of what they look like. Thor looked up to see Loki and smiles. "Morning sleepy head." He said with a soft chuckle.

Loki smiles at him and nods. He got to the carriage bed, looking down at them both. "They are adorable. Have you named them yet?" He asked with a raised brow. "Waited for you to come here to name them." He said softly.

"Well…We can name the dark hair one Ramiel. The blonde could be Lorki…mix of our names." He said with an innocent expression on his face.

"That sounds good! Your better with names then I am." He said with a soft chuckle.

OOC: Well here ya go! Short but here ya go! Tis so adorable!


	4. Mischief Child

OOC: Chapter 4.

Time went by so fast before Loki's eyes, well it felt like it. The 10 years of raising the kids, he also graduated from school too luckily. He was now just sleeping peacefully in his bed with Thor snuggled close to his chest.

Ramiel a mischievous child similar personality to Loki and tends to lie a lot but his mother seems to always catch his lies. He jumps onto the bed and shook his mother. "Mommy! I am hungry!" He complained into his mother's ear.

Loki grunts softly, opening his eyes and looking at his son in the face. "You just had something to eat 3 hours ago." He mumbles lightly. He rolled over and tries to fall back to sleep. Ramiel pouted and crawls onto his mother, sitting on him. "Ok ok, food it is then." He said tiredly, gently getting his son off of him and get up. He heard a low grunt close by, looking down to Thor who was snoozing.

Lorki was in his own playing video games from the game console, playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 killing the players on the online system. He hardly left the room, other than to use the bathroom, food, water, shower, or school.

The young dark hair boy jumps up and down in excitement running into the kitchen excited. "I want a sandwitch mommy! With cheese, ham and lots of mayo on it!" He said with a large grin. Loki chuckles lightly and ruffled his son's hair. He got out of the breed and the ingredients for the sandwich. He finished making the sandwich, placing it on a clean plate and hands it to Ramiel. He took it and grins. "Yay! Food!" He said excitedly with a toothy grin on his face.

Ramiel went into his room; well Lorki and Ramiel share the same room. "Lorki can we watch some T.V. for a little?" He asked with a pout. The blonde hair male glances at his twin and scowls. "I am busy in a match." He pointed out the obvious. He frowns; he just wanted to watch a bit of television. He took a bite out of his sandwich watching his brother play the stupid video game.

Loki returned back to bed and fell asleep, letting the kids do what they want in their room. He brushed his hand over his brother's cheek lightly, snuggling into him before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Ramiel put his dish away after he finished eating; he was bored and was lonely. He went over to the window of the room, his twin to induce into the game to notice him. He crawls out of the window and lands on his feet on the patch of grass. He grins lightly, sneaking out.

He moves along the street, his feet clapping softly against the pavement. He wanted to go see uncle Clint, well technically not related but he likes Clint and Tony Stark. He pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get through the city. He hopes he wasn't getting lost; following the similar path that mother took when going to see one of the Avengers.

He was grabbed by the back of the shirt, turning his head to see a complete stranger. "Hey let go of me!" He shouted, slapping his hand on the person face that didn't flinch. "Hey kid what are you doing alone without your parents? I think you should come with me." The stranger male spoke. His eyes in fear and shook his hand trying to break free. He closed his eyes before hearing a loud grunt and was released. He looks up to see Steve Roger who coincidently around. He hides behind Steve and hugs his leg. "Uncle Steve!" He whines with his eyes wide.

The stranger stares in confusion before backing up and leaving. Steve picked up Ramiel in his arms. "What are you doing walking around without your mother or father?" He asked with a raised brow. "I want to go see Uncle Clint! Mommy's tired, so is Daddy. I am a big boy." He said trying to show some of his muscle. He chuckled at him lightly. "Well lucky I was around or something bad would happen to you. I would be dead sick worried if anything happens to my nephew." He said with a smile. "I can fight! I am big and strong!" He giggles softly.

"Well let's go find Uncle Clint. He'll probably be happy to see you." He said, poking his finger on his nose. He smiles and nods his head. He was placed down but his hand was grabbed. He follows beside Steve, smiling next to his uncle. The avengers were considered family to Ramiel and Lorki, giving them title like Uncle Bruce or Aunt Natasha. He finds Natasha scary a little bit.

Eventually reaching to S.H.I.E.L.D. base and finding Clint location inside. Ramiel ran ahead and yelled out. "Uncle Clint!" He said with a grin and hugs Clint's leg with a smile. Clint blinked in surprise and smiles. "Hey there pal! How did you get here?" He smiles, ruffling the boy's hair. Steve entered the room. "I brought him here, he was running around in the New York crowd and I manage to be around, saved him from a stranger. Though he wanted to go see you." He explained Clint. "Yup! Captain America saved me!" He giggles softly.

Clint nods. "Alright, thanks for informing me." He said with a light smile. Steve nods and left the room. Ramiel looked at the bow and arrows. "Ohh are you making another bow?" He asked curiously. "Yup, this is just a prototype, it'll be awesome when it completes, much better than my old one." He said smiling. "That is awesome! Can I have your old one once you got the new one done?" He asked with his head tilted. "Sure though I can teach you how to use a bow and arrow." He offered. "Really?! Yay!" Excitement thrilled through him.

OOC: Well here ya go. Not much Loki but more in detail with the twins. Lorki busy playing video games so not much action or detail going around with him.


End file.
